


Baby bump

by dark_angel_lauritachan



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon Related, Dad Spy (Team Fortress 2), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team Bonding, a little ooc, but only mentions, overprotective dad spy, the author really loves mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_angel_lauritachan/pseuds/dark_angel_lauritachan
Summary: Scout sabe que la ha cagado, claro que nadie (tal vez, a excepción del medic) sabría que algo así sucedería.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2), mention of another relationships
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic ha sido escrito gracias a un golpe de inspiración y mi necesidad de tener algo de material mpreg speedingbullet. Posteado tambien en wattpad con el mismo nombre.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo, no era posible... Pero si medic lo confirmaba debía ser cierto ¿verdad?

Las náuseas resurgían de nuevo en su cuerpo empeorando más la situación, subían peligrosamente avisando de nueva cuenta lo que su cuerpo le exigía y lo que su cuerpo quería era vaciar el poco contenido en su estómago.

-E... estas de broma, ¿verdad?- la carcajada que soltó pareció mas un jadeo, la sensación de asco subió por su espina causándole un escalofrío que no pasó desapercibido por el alemán -vamos doc, dime que de pronto se te ocurrió hacerme una broma para desquitarte de todas esas veces que te hice enojar-

Ludwing dejó salir un ligero suspiro, negó con la cabeza caminando alrededor del joven.

-Por muy tentador que suena la idea herr scout, temo decirte que no es el caso- sus enguantadas manos acomodaron el armazón de sus lentes, arquímedes, su paloma consentida se posó sobre su hombro frotándose contra el médico.

-Pe... pero, ¡mirame! soy un hombre, no seré alguien listo pero hasta yo sé que es imposible... Y tu también deberías saberlo-

-Hay cosas que la ciencia no ha podido explicar en nuestros días- medic lo interrumpió, su mirada siempre hostil ese día parecía ser comprensiva y hasta cierto punto más amable -si bien he logrado modificar nuestros cuerpos para nuestra supervivencia, el crear una vida humana desde cero está fuera de mi jurisdicción... al menos por ahora, un bebé humano no es una prioridad en mi contrato ni en el campo de batalla- uno de sus dedos rozó las blancas plumas del ave

-¡Eso no ayuda a esta situación! Debiste haberme analizado mal, la última vez dejaste a tu ave dentro de mi cuerpo. ¿Y si volvió a pasar? Tal vez lo que encontraste fue a uno de tus pájaros dentro de mi estómago...- su voz fluía temblorosa

Una vez más, el médico volvió a interrumpir

-Yo no cometo errores, soy un hombre de ciencia y como tal analizo todas las posibilidades, planteo una hipótesis y hago pruebas para comprobar o descartar. Mi diagnóstico se basa en lo que encontré en tu sangre y en los síntomas que me describiste, no hay margen de error-

-¿Estas seguro?-

El chico tembló, sus puños iban apretando hasta que sus nudillos se volvían claros y tensos. Arquímedes voló hacia la gorra de Scout y aterrizó para ponerse cómodo en el material de la misma. Ludwing se quedó en silencio unos minutos, no era bueno consolando gente a pesar de que fuese parte de su trabajo, no, ese era trabajo de su Heavy.

-Scout, entiendo como te sientes...- pensó como seguir pero no se le ocurrían palabras de aliento para el menor -puedo darte un tratamiento y una serie de indicaciones que debes de seguir al pie de la letra para llevarlo a término-

-Pe...pero ¿y mi contrato? no podré trabajar así-

-Puedo hablar con Miss Pauling o llegar a un acuerdo con la administradora-

-¿No hay otra forma?-

-Lo siento Scout, tu ultima opción sería interrumpirlo... pero no hay garantía de que el respawn funcione en tu condición. Si quieres tomar el riesgo necesito que lo pienses bien y me des una respuesta lo antes posible, tienes apenas 6 semanas de gestación, si rebasas las 8 tendrás que seguir si o si-

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dió el medic, antes que las arcadas se hicieran presentes.

***********************************************************************************************

Ese día el aire seco del desierto creaba remolinos de polvo, Engineer creía que una tormenta de arena podría formarse en el transcurso de la tarde por lo que recomendó a todo el equipo mantenerse dentro de la base hasta que fuera seguro. Sniper, el único miembro del equipo RED que vivía fuera de la base decidió acatar la recomendación de Engineer; al haber vivido en Australia toda su vida, Sniper sabía a la perfección como la naturaleza podía ser una perra si se le subestimaba así que condujo su van hasta la base en Teufort, aparcó cerca del resto de vehículos que había ahí y se encerró con los otros 8 hombres dispuesto a pasar la noche ahí.

-Hey Sniper- le saludó demoman al verlo, estaba lo suficientemente sobrio para no arrastrar las palabras al hablar

-Hey, compañero... ¿Has visto a Scout? No lo he visto rondar por aquí-

-¿Scout? creo... creo que esta en su habitación, la última vez que lo vi iba corriendo como alma en pena hacia el sanitario durante el desayuno. ¡Hombre, debiste haber visto a que velocidad iba!- Demo dió un sorbo a la botella de licor que traía

***********************************************************************************************

Scout se despojó de todas sus prendas quedando solo en ropa interior, incluso se quitó su gorra y se puso frente al espejo inspeccionando la figura frente suya, su figura.

Primero miró su reflejo de frente, examinó su rostro de una tonalidad más clara que la usual, su cabello rubio cenizo despeinado, las pecas esparcidas por sus mejillas, su cuello y clavículas ligeramente bronceadas por el sol, su torso desnudo y la musculatura de sus brazos, luego, fijó su vista en lo que más importaba: el área abdominal. Sus manos vendadas recorrieron su estómago buscando alguna anomalía, acarició con la yema de sus dedos desde donde terminaba su pecho hasta su estómago, pasando por su ombligo y deteniéndose en el comienzo de su ropa interior. Hizo esto más de una vez tratando de ubicar algún tipo de bulto o hinchazón.

Al no palpar nada se giró poniéndose de perfil, dando la espalda a su puerta y fijando sus ojos azul claro de nuevo en su cuerpo delgado. Volvió a recorrer el mismo sitio sin quitar ojo de su abdomen en el espejo, frotaba suave buscando un indicio, esta vez dándose cuenta de una curva casi invisible en su vientre. Era pequeña y apenas se notaba, pero estaba ahí y crecería.

-¿Qué debería hacer contigo?- murmuró hablándole a su reflejo, en específico, al reflejo de su abdomen

-Tal vez... Deberías hablar primero con el bushman- la voz nasal con el característico acento francés se escuchó dentro de su habitación. Sin girar la vista el chico pudo ver como aparecía el elegante hombre sentado sobre su cama, Scout se sobresaltó dejando escapar un grito agudo, luego cubrió su cuerpo con su camisa roja.

-Bonjour a ti tambien, Jeremy...-

-Maldita sea, Spy. ¡¿No conoces el concepto de privacidad?!- sus mejillas se tornaron rojas de ira y vergüenza, como odiaba que su padre hiciera eso

Spy le ignoró por completo, sacó uno de sus cigarrillos y encendedor. Dudó un poco antes de volver a guardarlos, Jeremy alcanzó a ponerse de nuevo su camisa y unos pantalones más cómodos antes de enfrentar a su progenitor -¿Cómo te enteraste?- preguntó acercándose a su cama y sentándose al lado de él.

-Mon fils, es mi trabajo, me pagan por ello. Además, te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuando algo anda mal-

Jeremy agachó el rostro, susurró un oh sintiéndose estúpido al preguntar algo obvio.

El silencio reinó unos cuantos minutos, el sonido del viento y las voces fuera de la habitación llenaban parte de este, hasta que Jeremy lo rompió.

-No sé que debería hacer, no estoy listo para algo como esto y no se si snipes lo está. ¿Que le voy a decir a mamá? ¿Que va a pasar con mi vida? No quiero ser... ¡Tu!-

Spy rodó los ojos, como siempre si había la oportunidad, su retoño la utilizaría para recriminar la falta que él le hizo en su vida.

-Lo siento yo... estoy asustado, ¿Que pasa si snipes me deja?-

-Siempre puedo clavarle mi cuchillo mariposa- bromeó manipulando su arma, aunque en el fondo hablaba enserio.

-Papá-

-Bueno, mi petit lapin... No me gustaría que cometieras el mismo error que tuve contigo, debes pensar con la cabeza fría y decirle al sucio hombre que se atrevió a corromperte sobre las consecuencias de su maldita...-

-¡Papá! Ya entendí, no es necesario que lo apuñales-

-Lo haré si algún día te hiere fisica o emocionalmente-

Jeremy rodó los ojos, ya había tenido suficiente con sus 7 hermanos para lidiar con un padre ausente pero sobreprotector. Claro que el haberse enamorado y acostado con su "némesis" no hacía mejor las cosas.

***********************************************************************************************

Sniper tocó la puerta de la habitación del Scout, unos segundos antes se cruzó con Spy quien le dirigió una mirada hostil que, si pudiese matarlo ya lo habría hecho.

-Roo, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Crees que pueda pasar?- preguntó suave, la perilla de la puerta giró y se abrió dejando ver el rostro sonrojado del scout.

-Mick... necesito decirte algo- tomó una de sus muñecas y lo jaló hacia adentro, después cerró la puerta y le puso seguro.

-¿Pasó algo? Acabo de ver al imbécil de tu padre saliendo de tu habitación, ¿estás enfermo? ¿te sientes mal?-

-Estoy embarazado-

Seco, sin ningun tipo de antelación ni rastro de los indicios de una broma, así sin más Jeremy soltó la noticia dejando en shock a Mick que no acababa de comprender la frase.

-¿Qué?

***

Continuará...


	2. Inseguridades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper y Scout conversan sobre el tema, Scout comparte sus preocupaciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, veo que esta gustando esta historia. Me alegro por eso y agradezco los kudos y comentarios, tengo un par de capítulos ya hechos y otros tantos en edición asi que no tardaré tanto en actualizar... Solo espero ir mejorando la redacción porque la siento floja. Bien, disfruten el capítulo

Mierda... Mierda, mierda mierda.   
La sonrisa del chico era una mueca incómoda, eso fue más directo de lo que pensó.

El hombre frente suyo parecía no reaccionar, estaba estático con la vista perdida en algún lugar dentro de su mente, tal vez tratando de comprender la frase de su pareja.

-um... ¿Snipes?- preguntó tratando de ocultar la angustia que estaba sintiendo, tragándose esa mortificación que se había asentado en su cabeza desde esa mañana que lo supo.

-¿Amor? ¿Mick?- llamó de nuevo sintiendo el nudo en su garganta formándose, su voz se volvía quebradiza y su corazón latió casi al mismo ritmo que cuando tenía el ubercharge.

Antes de posar su mano sobre el hombro de Sniper este sin previo aviso lo rodeó con sus brazos y atrajo a su pecho, su rostro decorado con pecas presionaba contra el cuerpo de Mick, la mano de este presionaba su nuca bloqueando la posibilidad de verle el rostro, su otra mano se posaba sobre su cintura, tambíen inmovilizandolo como señal de posesión.

-Mick-

-¿El medic te hizo esto?- fue la primera pregunta que surgió del Sniper

-¿Qué?-

La mano en su nuca acaricio el cabello cenizo recorriendo su mejilla y mentón, los largos dedos del francotirador levantaron el rostro del mismo, permitiendole mirar el suyo.

-¿Ese doctor chiflado experimentó con tu cuerpo?-

-¡No, snipes! Medic no tuvo nada que ver con esto

-Por su bien que no lo haya hecho- gruñó Mick pensando en como hacer pagar al buen médico si llegaba a descubrir que había intervenido con su pequeño Roo

-Mira, yo tampoco le creí en un inicio. ¡Por dios, el tipo tiene la cabeza de un spy Blu en su refrigerador con órganos de babuinos gigantes!- agitó sus brazos al contar esto.  
Había descubierto ese pequeño detalle un día que se escabulló en la oficina de Ludwing, nadie lo escuchó entrar...   
Los gemidos de medic y los jadeos de heavy cubrían a la perfección sus propios pasos. Sabía que heavy tenía un sandvich guardado en algún sitio y lo necesitaba en ese momento, al abrir la nevera no se esperaba encontrar con la cabeza decapitada de uno de sus enemigos, mucho menos que está estuviera viva y lo saludara al mirarlo, en ese instante cerro el refrigerador y corrió traumatizado de regreso a la sala común.

Sniper soltó una risa ronca al escuchar el relato, no era sorpresa para el pensar que el medic tendría algo así entre sus posesiones.

-¿El medic no te había advertido ya sobre no buscar entre sus cosas?-

-Lo sé pero quería ese sandvich-

Sniper depositó un beso dulce sobre la frente de Jeremy, relajándose un poco más.

-A veces eres como un niño-

Jeremy se mordió el interior de su mejilla ante la comparación, en esta situación estaría reclamando o aprovechando las palabras para empezar un coqueteo lasivo que terminara por voltear las cosas a su favor.

Suspiró aún entre los brazos de Mick con demasiadas preguntas en la cabeza.

-Medic me dijo que podia interrumpirlo- empezó bajando su rostro, mirando el pequeño hueco entre el abrazo -no quiero tomar una decisión incorrecta, no estoy listo para esto... ¿Que sucederá conmigo si sigo adelante? No quiero que se repita la historia y terminar siendo como Spy-

-¿Quieres a ese bebé?-

Bebé, era la primera vez que se decía la palabra y sonaba tan dulce en sus oídos.

-yo... Tengo miedo, no lo sé Mick- uno de sus brazos tocó el ligero bulto de su vientre, las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y algunas gotas saladas cayeron estrellándose contra sus vendajes

Era doloroso, era una de esas situaciones donde la vida decidía por ti o intervenía cambiandola por completo, poniendo de cabeza tu mundo y haciéndote pensar en los errores del pasado, sobre el tiempo desperdiciado y las cosas que pudiste haber hecho. Un bebé no era una mascota y definitivamente un bebé era lo que menos esperaba que sucediera en este momento.

-Jeremy...-

-Lo siento snipes... Creo que la he cagado, y te he metido en esto conmigo. Ni siquiera sé si tú quieres esto, nunca hablamos sobre matrimonio y ¡mucho menos de hijos!- rio para no seguir llorando

El brazo que aprisionaba su cintura finalmente fue retirado, liberando el cuerpo del scout. Mick se alejo unos centímetros y tomó la mano que acariciaba su vientre entre las suyas.

-Jeremy... Los dos nos metimos en esto, también soy responsable de la creación de este bebé- las mejillas del hombre se colorearon de rosa, a pesar de su aspecto y su trabajo como francotirador, el contacto humano y las emociones no eran su fuerte.

Scout esperó, dándole su tiempo para seguir, mirando también sus manos entrelazadas.

-estamos juntos en esto, no pienso dejarte solo sin importar la decisión que tomes-

-Tu... ¿Quieres a este bebé?-

-¿Te digo un secreto mongrel?- inspiró preparándose mentalmente para confesarle al scout una de sus fantasías más intimas.

-...siempre creí que te verías bien con un bebé en brazos-

***************************

El scout miraba al techo acurrucado entre el cuerpo de su amante que dormía al lado suyo, abrazándolo entre sus sueños. Decidieron saltarse la cena y pasar el rato juntos disfrutando de la compañía del otro, el chico terminó por desahogarse en los brazos de Sniper, quebrandose entre llantos y maldiciones, acallado y consolado por el cálido tacto del australiano en su espalda.

De nuevo una de sus manos descansaba sobre la pequeña curva de su vientre, imaginaba escenarios dónde pudiera ser feliz con Mick y su hijo o hija. Tal vez no sería tan malo tener un "mini me", después de todo, su madre tuvo 8 sin ayuda de nadie... Tal vez el equipo podría arreglárselas solas sin el, siempre estaban molestándolo por ser tan pesado, si se iba les haría un favor, tal vez miss Pauling podría conseguirle misiones sencillas para seguir manteniendo su trabajo, o podría convencerla de ayudarle con el papeleo...

-¿Roo, estás despierto?- el movimiento del colchón lo saco de sus pensamientos, giró su vista para observar los cansados ojos de Mick

-Disculpa snipes, no podía dormir-

-¿Sigues pensando?-

-mhm...- su mano revolvió el cabello negro de su pareja, era tan lindo cuando estaba medio dormido -medic me dio una prorroga de 1 semana-

Sniper se acomodó acercándose más al rubio ceniza, una de sus manos rozó el vientre de Scout y lo acunó en su palma, Scout tembló por la sensación... Se sentía correcto.

-¿Snipes?-

-¿Si amor?-

*  
*  
*  
-Creo que quiero tenerlo-

***************************

Continuara


	3. Confrontaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic no le dijo todo lo que había descubierto a Scout. Spy tiene un encuentro tenso con la pareja de su hijo.  
> Ligera advertencia: este capitulo tiene una vaga descripción sobre los cromosomas escrita a las 3 am, es importante para la trama pero podría resultar científicamente inexacto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos les habla la autora, agradeciendo como siempre sus kudos y comentarios bien apreciados. ¿Recuerdan lo que dije de las actualizaciones constantes? Lo retiro, los borradores de los capítulos 4 y 5 están listos pero voy a tomarme el tiempo para editarlos hasta que quede satisfecha, espero que no les importe. Disfruten la lectura, los leeré luego

Más temprano ese día:

-Bien patética excusa de doctor, quiero saber que demonios le hiciste a mi hijo, ¡Y exijo saber la verdad, nada de trucos!-

Un iracundo francés acorralaba contra la pared de la enfermería al médico alemán, este se mantenía tranquilo a pesar de tener la afilada hoja de metal perteneciente a su agresor apretando contra su garganta en ese momento; Ludwing suspiró poniendo sus ojos en blanco y pensando que su pago no era suficiente para esto, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a este tipo de reacciones.

-Ya se lo dije a scout, yo no tuve nada que ver en esto- su voz sonaba cansada y monótona, enserio que era un fastidio dar malas noticias.

-Entonces, ¡explícame cómo es que hay un bebé creciendo dentro suyo!-

-Cuando dos personas se aman mucho...-

-¡arrête le non-sens, faux docteur!- la hoja afilada presionó más fuerte contra la tráquea de Medic traspasando la primera capa de su piel.

Ludwing se quejo al sentir el ardor de la herida superficial en su garganta, Misha no estaba ahí para intervenir, de lo contrario el francés había sido sometido por su preciado gigante desde el momento que spy hubiera entrado y formulado su primera amenaza. Alzó las manos dando a entender que se daba por vencido y spy pareció comprenderlo pues retiró su arma y se alejo dándole espacio al hombre.

Medic arregló su ropa dándose el lujo de relajarse tras esa escena "¡Gott! Haz operaciones y procedimientos ilegales y de pronto todo el mundo te juzga wie ein monster" pensó dirigiéndose a su escritorio.  
Spy le siguió de cerca, acercándose también, Ludwing tomo asiento en su cómodo sofá de cuero e indicó al spy a hacer lo mismo en alguna de las sillas frente a el, este aceptó.

-Biológicamente, el cuerpo masculino es incapaz de gestar o amamantar cómo lo haría una fémina- inició su explicación con la información de dominio público, aquella diferencia entre hombres y mujeres que te enseñan en la educación básica- se tiene evidencia de que todos tuvimos el cromosoma xx en el momento de la concepción, al irnos formando este puede mantenerse o cambiar al cromosoma xy. Este pequeño cambio es lo que nos define como masculino o femenino-

-¿Podrías ir directo al meollo del asunto?-

Medic bufó irritado y luego continúo.

-Como iba diciendo, al tener todos el cromosoma xx desde el momento de la concepción y durante una parte de la gestación desarrollamos órganos sexuales pertenecientes a ambos géneros, algunos, como el útero nunca se desarrollan y quedan inservibles dentro del cuerpo masculino cuando este se forma. Basándome en ese pequeño detalle tengo una teoría que involucra el incidente que tuvimos con el pan y el teleport-.

El francés frunció el seño al escuchar ese desafortunado suceso, un desastre en todo sentido con solo una pequeña cosa que podía rescatar y nunca aceptaría en voz alta.

-¿De acuerdo? Creo saber a qué va esto pero exijo oírlo-

Medic asintió acomodando sus gafas, peinó el cabello sobre su frente hacia atrás con sus dedos y luego expuso la conclusión a la que llegó.

-Es posible que Scout enfrente un efecto secundario causado por la tecnología del teleport o el respawn, tengo la sospecha de que se pudo haber activado ese vestigio de lo que pudo haber sido un útero y de algún modo volverlo totalmente funcional-

Se levantó de su silla y caminó un poco dando la espalda al spy.

-es necesario hacer pruebas para descartar que ninguno de nosotros presenta alguna anomalía similar-

-¿Que tipo de pruebas?-

-Chequeos, ultrasonidos, monitoreos... Parafernalias de un obstetra-

-¿Y si decide abortarlo?-

El médico se quedó en silencio, la respuesta claramente no sería del agrado del francés...

*****************************

La noche cubría Teufort con su manto oscuro, la arena del desierto se arremolinaba violentamente fuera de la base del equipo RED, el sonido del viento chocaba contra los cristales de las ventanas haciendo que estás temblaran por momentos. Dentro de la habitación del miembro más joven de los mercenarios los amantes dormían plácidamente ajenos a la tormenta.   
No todos los días Scout tenía el privilegio de tener a Mick pasando la noche con el en su habitación, lo había convencido de quedarse con el hasta que la tormenta pasará y pudiera volver a la comodidad de su camper.   
¿Y como no negarle ese capricho a su pequeño roo? Mick estaba más que encantado de aprovechar el hospedaje y mimar al scout.  
Spy solía recriminarle por malcriar a su "petit lapin", incluso antes de que el y Jeremy estuvieran juntos. Para nadie era sorpresa el odio y rencor que el espía albergaba para su persona; en el pasado este había sido un objetivo, por lo que no le sorprendía que uno de los argumentos que tenía el francés para justificar su conducta era "usar a su hijo y llegar a el". No lo culpaba, en su lugar también creería lo mismo pero la verdad era distinta y es que siempre tuvo una fijación por el chico, incluso mucho antes de saber que era pariente de su rival.

Mick despertó a la mitad de la noche, la luz natural de la luna iluminaba la silueta de scout que abrazaba su cintura y murmuraba palabras inentendibles entre sus sueños. La imperiosa necesidad de usar el sanitario en ese momento hizo que se viera obligado a deshacer el abrazo, mirando el rostro durmiente de su pareja acarició el cabello del chico sonriendo de forma boba, prometiendo que volvería pronto y dejo la calidez de la cama para salir a cumplir "el llamado de la naturaleza".

Caminó por los pasillos de la base hacia el baño común dándose cuenta por el eco de sus pasos que todo el mundo dormía en sus habitaciones, el frío de la noche desértica se colaba por el edificio causando escalofríos en su cuerpo. Tras hacer lo suyo, recorrió la base hasta la cocina, no había cenado después de todo y tal vez al despertar Jeremy tendría hambre, al cruzar el umbral de la puerta se topó a su "archienemigo" sentado en una de las sillas del juego de comedor con una copa de vino a la mitad y una botella del mismo aparentemente vacía.

Le pasó de largo sin decir palabra alguna creyendo que tal vez no había notado su presencia, abrió el refrigerador y buscó cualquier cosa que pudiera calmar su apetito.

-¿Acaso tus padres nunca te contaron sobre les oiseaux et les abeilles?- el sarcasmo en su voz y la utilización del francés podían decirle al australiano que tan ebrio se encontraba en ese entonces.

Sniper no quería ningún tipo de confrontación, decidió ignorar el comentario y cerro el refrigerador al no encontrar nada que le gustase.

-¡¿No pudiste controlar tus sucios deseos pervertidos?! Tenías que ser tu el que robara su inocencia...-

Buscó en los cajones cerca de la estufa, habían un par de latas de sopa y pan de caja, pero nada que pudiera llevarle al chico.

-...de haber sabido que preñarias a mi petit lapin te hubiera cortado el pene-

-Nadie sabía que pasaría alguna vez- respondió queriendo minimizar la tensión causada por el padre de su scout -créeme que de haberlo sabido hubiéramos usado protección-

Fue una mala elección de palabras, con eso Spy tuvo suficiente y se levantó tirando la silla donde estaba sentado. Sniper giró al escuchar el golpe de la madera contra el linoleo y vio como el hombre se acercaba furioso, alzó ambas manos a la altura de su pecho esperando que así se calmara un poco, imploraba que se calmara un poco.

-Escúchame bien, Mundy: la única razón por la que te soporto es por mi bebé y créeme que me repugna la idea de saber que mi bebé este esperando a tu bebé... Jeremy será algo tonto como para haberte escogido a ti y haberse dejado seducir, no puedo obligarlo a no tener sentimientos por ti-

-¿Te referiste a tu hijo como tu bebé?- pensó en voz alta para si mismo. Spy explotó en ira

-¡¿Eso importa?! ¡Mon Dieu, embarazaste a mi hijo!-

Apuntaba al australiano lanzando insultos en su lengua natal maldiciéndolo, a sus padres, a sus ancestros, el día en que nació, el día en que decidió corresponder al scout, la noche en que tomo la virginidad de este. Mick trataba de calmarlo pero era imposible parar al hombre, en ese momento notó como podía ser casi tan hablador como su hijo cuando estaba furioso.

-Oye, hey... Esta bien, lo siento... Creo, enserio que no quería que esto sucediera- hablo nervioso al ver cómo seguía escupiendo palabras en francés, ahora clamando algo sobre justicia divina y arrepentimientos.

Finalmente el hombre logro calmarse lo suficiente para que Sniper pudiera hablar con él.

-¡Hey spy! ¿Estás mejor?- Mick estaba genuinamente preocupado -diablos hombre, te descontrolaste por completo-

-mes excuses, bushman- carraspeo tratando de arreglar su postura, acomodándose la camisa blanca y la corbata floja -no apruebo que te hayas acostado con mi hijo-

-Eso me lo dejaste en claro hace unos minutos-

-¿Habló contigo?-

-De no haberlo hecho esto hubiera sido más incómodo-

Spy rió negando con la cabeza, pensando en esa posibilidad, un malentendido de ese calibre hubiera resultado en un desastre

-¿cómo...?-

-...gajes del oficio, mon ami-

La tensión creada por el francés finalmente fue rota y de a poco ambos se relajaron por completo. Sniper volvió a su búsqueda y Spy optó por alejarse para fumar un cigarrillo.

Caló el humo sintiéndo el efecto placebo del tabaco entre sus labios, era justo lo que necesitaba después de esa escena; lo sostuvo en su boca y soltó en el aire viendo al australiano buscar en los cajones.

Mick encontró un empaque con galletas y algunas barras con granola, era suficiente para el y perfecto para Jeremy.

-Mundy...- spy le llamó antes de que pudiera irse, no hacía falta que hiciera la pregunta

Sniper se detuvo sin mirarlo y respondió.

-El quiere tenerlo-

*  
*  
*  
-...Felicidades, entonces-

********************

Continuará...


	4. Las cartas sobre la mesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout y Sniper van con Medic a decirle sobre su decisión, pero Medic no luce muy convencido. Medic hace una reunión para explicar mejor sus sospechas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, ¡feliz halloween gente!. La autora aquí, tengo la impresión de que estoy perdiendo mi toque para narrar fanfics y el estar al pendiente con la universidad tampoco ayuda mucho a que fluya como me gustaría. Como sea, lamento el repentino retraso pero estoy algo ocupada con mis propios asuntos, también estoy escribiendo un one shot de esta misma shipp y espero tenerlo listo lo antes posible (spoiler, hay un capítulo extra con mpreg... pues porque si).  
> Agradezco a todos sus kudos y comentarios y lamento si no los contesto personalmente, suele darme pena hacerlo, no quiero asustar a alguien con mi entusiasmo :P.

-Ahh herr scout, has vuelto muy pronto... Y veo que tienes compañía- medic saludó al encontrar al muchacho y su pareja esperando fuera de la enfermería.

Sería mentira decir que Ludwing no los estaba esperando, pero scout no era una persona espontánea para nadie, no, eso iba más con pyro. Ambos entraron al "santuario" del alemán notando las palomas acurrucadas en literalmente todas partes, incluso con la pulcridad y el nivel de limpieza que mantenía el doctor en su lugar de trabajo, sus aves parecían una de tantas cosas que no encajarían en un consultorio común.

-Lamento el desorden, me he mantenido ocupado últimamente revisando documentos- comentó de forma casual caminando hacia su escritorio de madera.

Jeremy y Mick notaron varias hojas desordenadas en este, junto con lo que parecían ser un par de formularios y carpetas de papel manila etiquetadas en alemán. El rubio pecoso tenía algo de curiosidad por las mismas, pero se quedó callado al observar de nuevo la cabeza cercenada del otro spy, también sobre el escritorio con un par de palomas usándolo como soporte.

Jeremy hizo una mueca tensandose al instante, Mick lo notó enseguida y puso su mano sobre su hombro apretando para desviar su atención momentáneamente del espía azul.

-Ah, on se revoit scout- el spy decapitado le saludó con sarcasmo al reconocer el rostro de uno de los visitantes -J'ai entendu les nouvelles, ¡je suis vraiment désolé pour l'autre spy!-

-Corta la charla anciano, no hablamos baguette- Mick interrumpió con la misma actitud que tomaría scout en una sirtuación así, el francotirador después sonrió de forma burlona a la cabeza y dijo -¿Sabes?, luces muy bien como pisapapeles-

-¡Va te faire foutre!-

-¡Genug!- medic llamó la atención de todos los presente al golpear la madera con sus palmas enguantadas

Sniper retrocedió manteniendo una mirada severa, Spy era un poco más burlón... pero no le duró mucho esa mueca, las preciadas aves del doctor picotearon su cara e intentaron agarrar uno de sus párpados.

-Tomen asiento, haré un par de preguntas de rutina, luego examinaré y después haré la pregunta. ¿Quedó claro?- Medic estableció las reglas de como sería esto para ambos, los dos asintieron.

***********************************************************************************************

Como dijo medic, todo fue como una consulta normal con las típicas preguntas que cualquier doctor te haría.

Scout subió a una de las camillas dejando que Ludwing hiciera lo suyo, checando su respiración, ritmo cardiaco, reflejos y por último su abdomen, palpando alrededor de su vientre y luego sobre el bulto que él encontró ayer, el médico anotaba sus observaciones y sniper se limitaba a mirar de lejos respetando la privacidad que el chico quería tener.

-Felicidades, mon ami- el francés volvió a hablar aprovechando la lejanía de la única persona que podría callarlo -no se si fuiste muy valiente o muy estúpido para haberte metido con el adorado hijo de tu spy, debo decir que te has ganado mis respetos-

Puso los ojos en blanco y bufó -guárdate tu sarcasmo para ti mismo-

-¡Oh por favor! El chico es la clave y tu lo sabes muy bien, el haber tenido sexo con el sin duda lo volvería loco, pero esto... ¡es magnífico! Sobretodo la parte del riesgo...-

El australiano comenzaba a desesperarse, si esa cabeza no se callaba se encargaría de hacerla callar. Por suerte la revisión no duró tanto y Jeremy volvió a él, lo rodeó con sus brazos y se sentó sobre sus piernas como si fuese un niño pequeño. Mick sabía que hacía eso cuando se sentía feliz o con ganas de ser abrazado por él.

-¿Cómo fue, amor?- preguntó con sus labios rosando las mejillas del pecoso

-El doc dice que está creciendo rápido, él dijo que usualmente no se debería empezar a notar hasta las 8 semanas- sniper pudo sentir como la sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-¿Ah si? Parece que podría ser un niño muy fuerte...- murmuró lo bastante alto para que el otro lo escuchara

Scout soltó una de esas risitas coquetas que tanto le encantaban, el abrazo se hizo más fuerte y comenzó a balancearse, columpiando sus piernas arriba y abajo.

-Ejem- Ludwing llamó la atención de ambos -lamento romper su momento, pero tenemos que discutir lo que va a pasar ahora. Scout, quiero creer que ya has tomado tu decisión-

Este asintió con entusiasmo, miró a su pareja y luego regresó su vista al doctor -quiero seguir adelante con esto-

-Ambos lo haremos-

Ludwing parpadeó manteniendo una expresión neutra pero por dentro se sentía incómodo con la escenita que estaba frente suyo, podía ver el aura de color rosa y los corazones flotando alrededor de los dos mercenarios sin la necesidad de usar los googles de pyrovision. Era tan meloso y cursi que le causaba asco, mismo asco que el resto sentían cuando las escenas eran protagonizadas por él y el ruso... Hipocresía le llamaban.

-Esta bien. Por lo que puedo notar ambos hablaron a fondo sobre el tema y consideraron todas sus opciones, ¿estoy en lo correcto?-

-Bueno, sobre eso...-

-¿Se dejaron llevar por sus emociones, no?- medic ya intuía la respuesta de ambos, este suspiró enarcando una ceja -si, lo suponía. Pero me sorprende un poco de ti, herr sniper, tomando en cuenta tu propio lema, ¿cómo iba? "Los profesionales tienen estandares"... o algo así-

-Bu...bueno- el australiano tartanmudeó sintiéndose incómodo, su sonrojo abarcaba toda su cara y oídos. La cabeza del blu spy, estando al pendiente de todo el drama soltó una carcajada burlona. Maldito bufón decapitado.

Una vez más el médico alemán soltó un suspiro -les daré otros tres días para que lo piensen mejor, y espero que esta vez no se encierren en una burbuja rosa. Scout, te recomiendo mucho que pienses los pros y contras, tómatelo enserio esta vez, ¿Ja?-

Esa insistencia en el tema pareció poner en alerta a ambos, Jeremy se tensó aún estando en el regazo de su amante con una extraña sensación de estarse perdiendo algo.

-De acuerdo, Doc... ¿Se puede saber por qué la repentina insistencia?-

-Ambos son jóvenes- fue la única respuesta que dió, fría y cortante

Mick también se tensó con las sospechas en su mente.

-¡Bien! Ya que tenemos un acuerdo, te recomendaré un par de pastillas para controlar tus náuseas y mareos. Sniper, ¿crees que puedas quedarte un poco más en lo que busco los medicamentos?-

-Um... esta bien-

-¡Excelente! Scout, puedes retirarte entonces, te veré en 3 días-

Los dos chicos se pusieron de pie, Scout confundido, Sniper manteniéndose serio. El rubio se despidió del australiano con un beso en la mejilla, ondeando su mano al medic y dedicando una mueca a la cabeza del spy. Una vez que el pecoso salió de la enfermería y el alemán se aseguró de que estaba fuera se dirigió al sniper cambiando su rostro totalmente.

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos con una ceja enarcada y sus ojos grises entrecerrados en sospecha

-Necesito que vayas a la sala de reuniones en un rato, ahí se dirá todo- anunció el médico, no quiso decir nada más.

Le entregó una bolsa de papel con los botes de pastillas y antes de retirarse medic volvió a hablar -que Scout no se entere...-

El australiano frunció el seño soltando un murmullo cercano a un gruñido, lo que sea que estuviera ocultando no parecía ser bueno.

***********************************************************************************************

Escabullirse de Jeremy solía ser muy fácil para el, a pesar de su personalidad molesta el Scout entendía la necesidad de espacio personal que Mick tenía. Entendía muy bien la incomodidad que le generaba estar rodeado de personas, al inicio al chico de 27 años se le hacía difícil mantener su distancia, le gustaba estar pegado al francotirador todo el tiempo que fuera posible pero al ir conociéndose un poco más y su relación ir tomando forma aprendió a alejarse cuando Sniper necesitaba un momento a solas llegando a un cómodo acuerdo. 

Con la excusa de la soledad, y un extra sobre reunirse con otro miembro del equipo para hablar de un contrato el hombre logró persuadir a su inquieto corredor de quedarse con pyro en la sala común, mientras él iba al punto de reunión establecido por el medic.

-Mon fils es muy ingenuo, ¿no lo crees?-

-No necesitas ocultarte, Spy. Vamos al mismo sitio-

-Ow, ¿cómo lo supiste?-

-Porque es obvio que esta reunión involucra a Jeremy, y conociéndote tu ya sabes lo que va a tratarse-

Spy apareció finalmente cuando ambos hombres estaban frente a la puerta -solo tengo información básica, Bushman- guardó su reloj de bolsillo y abrió la puerta -después de ti-

Negó con la cabeza y entró, siendo seguido por el francés enmascarado.

La habitación era enorme, con una iluminación limitada y una mesa en forma de "u" en el centro de la misma, la pantalla se posicionaba en la pared que daba a la entrada y habían 9 sillas acolchadas con tan solo 4 ocupantes en ese momento.

-Finalmente están aquí- habló medic poniéndose en pie

-Caballeros, lamento la demora- spy, siendo tan profesional como siempre avanzó y tomó asiento en una de las cómodas sillas, empujando al sniper en el proceso, este lo siguió ocupando otro de los asientos, dejando uno como distancia entre ambos.

El resto de las luces se encendieron, iluminando mejor a los ocupantes que se encontraban en las otras sillas. Engineer se encontraba cerca de la pantalla, Heavy estaba sentado a un lado de donde se encontraba medic y para sorpresa del australiano, Miss Pauling estaba justo en el centro de la "u".

-Ah, señorita Pauling, ¡que sorpresa tenerla aquí!- Spy saludó desde su silla al descubrir a la mujer entre los presentes

"¡¿Qué hacía ella aquí?! ¿La administradora esta enterada?" una alarma sonaba dentro de la cabeza de Mick, no era normal que Pauling se presentara en la base sin una buena razón, ella estaba casada con su trabajo y si interrumpían su trabajo entonces ella se encargaría de tomar venganza.

La chica de cabellos negros y grandes anteojos miró al espía con una expresión de lo más serena -Medic me contactó, dijo que era importante-

-Ja, es un asunto de lo más delicado por decir lo menos- el doctor asintió, dedicó una mirada al engineer y este asintió también en respuesta. -Spy, ¿serías tan amable de explicar la situación?-

Spy se levantó de su asiento manteniendo su profesionalidad aún cuando por dentro estaba maldiciéndo al doctor con todas sus fuerzas, caminó al centro del cuarto y carraspeó.

-Caballeros, señorita Pauling. Se les ha convocado aquí para exponer un descubrimiento que nuestro doctor ha hecho...- volvió a carraspear, la cólera subía rápido por todo su cuerpo, como odiaba al medic por ponerlo en esta situación -...tras una revisión de rutina a uno de nuestros miembros, se encontró una anomalía dentro de su cuerpo que fue clasificada como un embrión de 6 semanas en desarrollo- 

-Gracias, Spy, con eso es suficiente- habló el medic tratando de ocultar la sonrisa retorcida de su rostro y continuó desde donde lo dejó el francés -Todos ustedes fueron llamados específicamente para ponerlos al tanto de lo que engiee y yo hemos averigüado con respecto a este caso en particular. Después de encontrar esta anomalía empecé a tratar de averigüar como había sido posible que, en un cuerpo masculino pudiera presentarse tal acción; mi primera hipótesis apuntaba al incidente del teleport, al observar los tumores en el pan y analizar la escasez de los mismos en nuestro cuerpo pensé en la posibilidad de que la tecnología del mismo haya sido la causante de la reactivación de este vestigio de útero. Mi segunda hipótesis apunta a la tecnología del respawn, ha sido dañado y reparado tantas veces que tal vez cada vez que morimos y reaparecemos algo dentro de nosotros cambia o muta. Desde el incidente con los robots el respawn estuvo inactivo y fue reparado de manera mediocre con cinta adhesiva y pegamento adiamantado cuando nuestro engineer no estaba disponible, no descarto la posibilidad de que todo eso pudiera modificarlo.-

Miss Pauling escuchaba todo atentamente asintiendo y tomando nota en un bloc amarillo que guardaba en su bolso. -Bien, doctor. ¿A qué conclusión llegaron usted y engiee, entonces?-

Esta vez fue el turno de engineer de tomar la palabra -cuando medic me hizo saber sus teorías nos pusimos a pensar en las posibilidades y consecuencias que podrían tener, revisé manualmente mis teleports y de manera superficial el punto de respawn encontrando pedazos viejos de cinta adhesiva y restos de pegamento. Hice un par de experimentos conmigo mismo y dejé que el medic me examinara, no hemos llegado a nada concluyente aún y esperamos que en al menos una semana podamos dar una respuesta clara a esto-

-El motivo de haberla citado personalmente es notificarle lo que está sucediendo...-

-...y solicitar el permiso para que personalmente pueda desmantelar el punto de respawn y examinarlo más a fondo-

Pauling terminó de tomar sus notas y se dirigió a ambos hombres que esperaban su respuesta -gracias por notificarme de lo que está sucediendo, haré el informe necesario para que revisen el punto de respawn- la chica estaba terminando de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando -tengo un par de preguntas si no les molesta contestarlas... ¿quién fue el afectado en esto?-

Sniper mantuvo el aliento, ¿scout saldría afectado si miss Pauling lo supiera?

-Por el momento no revelaremos eso, debemos esperar si decide llevar esto a fin o interrumpirlo, espero comprenda- Spy interrumpió antes que se comprometiera a su hijo en esto

-De acuerdo, siguiente pregunta ¿por qué le dieron estas opciones? estamos en una guerra, si la administradora se enterara...-

-Estamos consientes de lo que puede suceder, pero lo considero importante para saber sobre los efectos secundarios de la tecnología que estamos usando- medic intervino esta vez -además, piénselo bien señorita Pauling, si encontramos una falla ¿no estaríamos haciéndole un favor a mann.co?-

La mujer lo pensó un poco, sus uñas pintadas de lila tamborileaban sobre el bloc de notas, acomodó los lentes que se resbalaban del puente de su nariz y decidió morder el anzuelo.

-Supongo que tienen razón. Como dije antes, haré el informe necesario para que puedan revisar y experimentar con el respawn, solo manténganme al tanto de lo que sucede y la decisión que haya tomado- la chica miró su reloj de muñeca y se apresuró a guardar el bloc y el bolígrafo que usaba en su bolso -no puedo quedarme más tiempo chicos, debo volver a mi puesto-

-Heavy, ¿podrías acompañar a la señorita a su vehículo?- preguntó amable el medic, el ruso asintió

La mujer ondeó su brazo a los presentes y salió junto con heavy al pasillo, cerró la puerta y después de unos minutos el alemán y el tejano se acercaron al centro de la habitación.

-Ok, ya se trató el primer punto de esta reunión, ahora vamos con lo más pesado...-

***Continuará***


	5. Ideas cuestionables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La reunión sigue mientras scout no sabe que decidir o hacer, al ver a pyro se le ocurre una idea bastante curiosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola queridos lectores, la autora aquí con un nuevo capítulo de baby bump. Lamento si este episodio quedó algo corto, no me había llegado la inspiración hasta este momento y quiero disculparme por la tardanza; como siempre agradezco a mis lectores y todos aquellos curiosos que entran a este fanfic sin saber qué esperar, sus comentarios, kudos y lecturas son bien recibidas. For everybody who read this on english: thank you very much for taking the time to coment and translate this fic for your entertainment, its feels great you could like my story (idk if i wrote it wrigth, my english is not so good).  
> Espero ya no demorar tanto con los capítulos que vengan, porque puedo decir que esta historia va para largo y espero que no me tome años en terminarla. Bueno, espero les encante el capítulo tanto como yo disfruté hacerlo, los leeré luego

Solo era medio día y no había mucho que hacer, Sniper le había abandonado, solo, aburrido, sin ningún tipo de diversión más que observar el polvo flotando en el aire a contra luz y a pyro en el suelo dibujando con crayones. Se dejó caer en el sofá de la forma más dramática que pudo, suspirando alto, fingiendo desesperación como la diva que, según la mitad de su equipo, podía llegar a ser.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que su novio se fue? No tenía idea pero parecía una eternidad.

La sala común era más bien como uno de esos aburridos espacios de descanso que tenían los oficinistas, la diferencia tal vez era el tamaño de la habitación, los asientos cómodos, la televisión y todas las cosas de pyro regadas por doquier.

-Pyro, ¿qué dibujas amigo?- preguntó tras unos minutos de mirar al techo buscando algún insecto caminando entre las lámparas. 

Pyro, el miembro más desquiciado del equipo pero con el entendimiento de un niño de unos 5 años giró a ver al muchacho, a través de su máscara sonrió haciendo un ruido de emoción que se vió camuflado en la misma. Tomó el dibujo y lo levantó para mostrárselo al Scout, este se incorporó para verlo mejor.

-Buen trabajo amigo- elogió sincero al hombre, Scout creía que Pyro realmente tenía potencial. -a engie le va a gustar mucho- 

Pyro estaba muy feliz, cada trabajo que hacía terminaba pegado en el refrigerador del taller o alguno de los dispensers que engie construía, los mejores eran puestos en un tablero cerca de la sala común donde todos pudieran apreciarlos y a veces compartían espacio con los propios dibujos de Scout, notas adheribles sobre actividades pendientes y una que otra fotografía comprometedora tomada por cierto espía para molestar a quien resulte afectado.

Dejó a un lado su dibujo e inició otro, Scout lo miró unos segundos y sonrió un poco, además de sniper, pyro solía ser una persona agradable con él... Lo era con todos pero el rubio cenizo lo veía especialmente como una especie de hermano menor, de hecho, a veces solía pensar que sin lo que sea que tuviera en la cabeza que lo hacía volverse loco cuando se trataba de fuego, el sujeto era bastante agradable.

Esto último le dió una idea bastante cuestionable.

-Oye pyro...- preguntó llamando la atención del enmascarado -¿te gustaría pasar más tiempo de calidad conmigo?-

***********************************************************************************************

-No puedo creerlo- sniper estaba bastante disgustado, su rostro no podía mostrar la verdadera indignación que iba creciendo dentro de su pecho

Spy le miraba de reojo en silencio, estaba de acuerdo con el francotirador. Suspiró pesado tratando de mantener su rostro estóico aunque por dentro estaba casi tan indignado como su antiguo enemigo, dejó que el humo del tabaco se expandiera en el área ¿Qué más podría hacer? Dejarse llevar por sus propias emociones no era la opción correcta en ese momento y después de esa escenita que le armó en su despacho, el alemán tuvo que llamar a su querido oso de felpa en esta reunión. "Genial, más gente involucrada"

-Lo lamento, herr sniper pero es la única solución que encuentro posible- afirmó el médico y al francotirador esto no le gustó para nada.

-Lo dudo mucho, ¿o es que debo recordar lo que le hiciste a mi cuerpo?- apretó sus dientes dejando salir la amargura de su voz. 

El ambiente era tenso, el australiano estaba perdiendo la cordura y dejando salir sus emociones. No se trataba de él, sino de Scout, y, como lo había demostrado anteriormente, podía romper su fachada profesional si tenía que ver con el más joven... Aún tenía sospechas sobre el alemán, no era una novedad que se encaprichó con su pequeño roo después de un gran número de bromas de las que fue víctima.

Ludwing negó con la cabeza indignado igualmente -Te salvé la vida esa vez, mein freund...-

-oigan, oigan, cálmense todos. No es una solución definitiva aún, el doc todavía puede dar una alternativa a esto- engineer tuvo que intervenir en esto al ver que medic se estaba irritando.

El tejano se puso frente a los dos hombres usando ambas manos como barrera, spy rodó los ojos decidiendo no involucrarse y amargarse él solo, ya tomaría venganza después. Engineer decidió apelar por uno de los puntos débiles del hombre -Estoy seguro que no hay necesidad de someter a Scout a algo como eso, ¿qué piensas heavy?-

El hombre ruso asintió, metiendo las manos al fuego para calmar todo -Da, Doktor es muy listo y siempre encuentra la manera, estoy seguro que doktor puede con esto-   
El alemán parecía a punto de decir algo, abrió la boca para hablar pero no dijo nada. Misha, tan gentil y lindo como siempre presionó sus manos sobre sus hombros y pegó su cuerpo al del médico, causando la incomodidad deseada para hacer que cediera. ¡Oh, como odiaba cuando Heavy hacía eso!

Dell agradeció la intervención del ruso en esto, apelar por el ego del alemán siempre funcionaba en estos casos. Heavy era bueno para eso y claro, el medic no podía decirle que no a sus adulaciones.

-De acuerdo, ¡esta bien! No habrá manipulación de cadáveres o inseminación constante -rodó sus ojos dándose por vencido, bufó frustrado y cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, fastidiado y con la idea presente de que no dormiría bien durante los siguientes meses, pero ese pensamiento no duró mucho... no cuando se estaba dejando mimar por su misha.

-Bien, ya está decidido. Volveremos a llamarlos cuando encontremos causas o alguna solución.- Engineer decidió dar por finalizado todo antes que las amenazas se volvieran físicas. -Sniper, avísanos cuando Scout esté seguro de su decisión, Spy... supongo que no necesitas que te lo digamos-

***********************************************************************************************

Mick aún estaba bastante molesto, para nadie era de sorprender la nula ética profesional que el desquiciado medic tenía cuando eran sometidos a sus procedimientos cuestionables pero efectivos, sin embargo, scout era la víctima predilecta (tal vez después del mismo heavy) para aquellas cirujías experimentales que no resultaban en más que el disfrute personal del mismo alemán de cabellos negros. Incluso el resto del equipo tuvo que frenar al doctor en algún punto, que usaba las bromas del más joven como excusas para "castigarle" aún si solo había atrevido a cruzar miradas con él en el momento equivocado. 

Una cosa era la parte de la exploración, usar rayos x o exámenes para averiguar anomalías... ¿Pero querer obligar a Jeremy a ser una fábrica de fetos solo para extraerlos y examinarlos uno por uno como si se tratase de un conejo en celo constante o un animal destinado a reproducirse para vender a sus crías?... No solo estaba hablando de su roo sino que le involucraba a él en la ecuación y a los padres del chico.

Sniper negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a la sala común, sentía que hervía de coraje mientras más lo pensaba. Ni loco iba a dejar que ese desquiciado hiciera lo que quisiera con el scout, aún cuando quisiera llamarlo ciencia; tragó duro reprimiendo un gruñido y entró a la sala común siendo sorprendido por su pareja, pyro y un muy intoxicado demoman jugando entre ellos.

-Oh, ¡snipes! Al fin llegas, necesitamos a alguien más para jugar a la casita- saludó feliz el muchacho

-¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó Mick acercándose a la alfombra donde los 3 hombres estaban sentados y observó un poco mejor la escena.

Demo, quién estaba medio dormído tenía una especie de gorro ridículo atado bajo su barbilla, un pequeño y ridículo babero sobre su cuello el cuál parecía húmedo, tal vez cubierto de baba. Su novio, en cambio, tenía un delantal pequeño atado a su cintura, con olanes y encaje, además de una tetera entre sus manos y dos tazas de juguete puestas frente a él y pyro. Y hablando del pirómano, sniper no entendía muy bien que se supone que debía ser en el juego, tenía una diadema con dos orejas y un cuerno de unicornio sobre su cabeza, pero también una corbata (presumiblemente robada de la habitación del spy) amarrada en su cuello y un tutú rosa en su cintura.

Pyro le contestó yendo hacía el, hablando bajo la máscara y jalándo de su brazo para que se sentara con ellos. Sniper solo se dejó guiar, terminando también sentado sobre sus rodillas quedando entre el pirómano y su pareja. Scout lo miró de reojo mientras pyro se encargaba de caracterizarlo, quitándo su sombrero y reemplazándolo por algo más formal, poniéndole un bigote falso y dándole una pipa de tabaco vacía en una de sus manos, explicando inútilmente el rol que iba a jugar.

-Um... ¿Qué debo hacer con esto?- preguntó finalmente cuando el pirómano regresó a su rol de beber té de mentiras

-Estamos jugando a la casita, cíclope es el bebé ya que pyro quiso ser un vendedor/unicornio/princesa, yo soy la señora de la casa y tu eres el papá- los ojos azules de Jeremy se desviaron mientras iba explicando los roles, sus mejillas salpicadas con pecas se ruborizaron un poco. Sniper lo notó enarcando una ceja pero antes de decir algo más, el rubio cenizo lo interrumpió -co...como sea, ¡tu solo sigue la historia! Estoy en medio de una charla con este vendedor que quiere convencerme de comprar su producto, acabas de llegar y debes alimentar a nuestro bebé, así que toma esto y dáselo a demo- le pasó un biberón falso, de esos que tenían leche falsa y scout aún no entendía bien cómo aparecía y desaparecía, ¿era mágia como la de merasmus?.

-De acuerdo...- Sniper aceptó, confundido y sin entender bien porque scout había aceptado jugar así con pyro.

Era extraño, pero tal vez eso le ayudaría a distraerse un poco.

Unos metros más lejos, oculto con ayuda de su reloj, spy miraba el curioso juego también confundido de lo que Jeremy estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué estás planeando, mon fils?-

*

*

*

Continuará...


End file.
